lurksomemoarfandomcom-20200215-history
Guy Fawkes Mask
aka *Anonymous Mask *Vendetta Mask *Cancer Mask *Epic Fail Mask Origins and Ownership The Mask features in the film V for Vendetta, where a revolutionary/terrorist/freedom fighter known only as "V" wears the mask. The mask and movie are owned by Warner Brothers. Original Use by Anonymous The Mask first featured in rage-comic, meme style drawings on 4chan. He was deemed "Epic Fail Guy" as the original Guy Fawkes failed to blow up the Houses of Parliament, making him an "Epic Fail" or the event an "Epic Fail". First IRL Use by Anonymous When Anonymous first started performing GroundOps, they targeted Scientology. Along with many other meme-related banners and chants, many wore these masks to mock scientologists. The message they were conveying was, that Scientology was an Epic Fail, ergo, they wore Epic Fail Guy masks. Subsequent Sightings Since Anonymous' original GroundOp against Scientology, the Mask has been commonly referred to as the "Anonymous Mask". The Mask is now featured at every GroundOp, without fail by people on mass. It helps hugely by CCTV surveillance not being able to identify people quite as easily, giving the user a sense of protection and it delivers a stronger message of unity. Celebrity Use Some celebrities have used the Anonymous Mask. The two most notorious on would be Justin Bieber and Russell Brand. It is highly unlikely Justin Bieber understands anything of why the masks are being worn, while Russell Brand in 2013 attended the Million Mask March in London, Nov 5th and speaks of revolution much in the same year. Meanwhile another type of celebrity, Julian Assange has also sported the mask. Criticism The use of the Vendetta Mask has been criticised by those inside and outside of Anonymous for a variety of reasons. Some see it as not being used for it's original intention and is therefore wrong. Others view it as hypocritical, as the Anonymous Activists and Anonymous Sympathisers are buying a mask, from a corporation while being against large corporations. Some now see it as a Cancerous meme, and have started deeming it the "Cancer Mask". 1st Generation Masks The first gen masks are the highest quality-looking masks. They are a shade of cream and use more shading and colours. They are also the official Warner Brother masks. 2nd Generation Masks The second gen masks are the lowest quality-looking masks. They are white and feature no shading. They are generally cheaper to purchase than the official masks. 3rd Generation Masks Thicker than Gen 1 and Gen 2 masks but featuring less colours again. Like 2nd Gen masks, they are unofficial. Modified Masks Mask modification typically falls under one of the two following categories: *Personal Preference *Splinter Group Representation Personal alterations have been made to masks, either for the individuals preference or so that friends can identify one another but police and CCTV are still unable to get an image of their face. Splinter Groups such as Anon Medics or Regional colouring has been added, usually relating to a country of origin. Masks have also been modified for ease of use and for practicality, such as when someone wearing a mask needs to play a musical instrument, they may cut the bottom half of the mask off to make their mouth available. Question.png|QuestionMask Mask1.jpg|Anon Medic broken.jpg|Broken Mask CUSTOM_USA_A_2.png|USA Mask Julian Assage mk2.jpeg|Julian Assage Inverted Mask Home Made Some individuals have started to make their own masks using whatever means and skills available to them. Some do not wish to fund Warner Brothers but still want the Anonymous symbolism while others may not have the funds. The two most popularly sighted home made masks are either paper mashe or have been printed off. Category:Masks Category:Backstory